Suspiros en los pasillos
by Sarlak
Summary: Albus trabaja como Cuidador Mágico enfermero en San Mungo, un nuevo Sanador residente esta a punto de hacer aparición. ¿cómo se llevarán los dos, cuando son enemigos desde pequeñitos? Espero que os guste
1. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

**Suspiros en los Pasillos**

Es mi primer Fic. Espero que os guste

Los personajes son creación de J. pero han podido sufrir alguna modificación a mi gusto pero, que se le va a hacer.

Me ha empujado a escribir las preciosas historias de PerlaNegra, mi trabajo es basura a su lado. Únicamente he escrito algún relato corto en mi blog, donde suelo escribir semanalmente.

Ya no me enrollo más, espero que os guste. En una o ods semanas actualizo y pongo el 2º capitulo.

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro**

Llegaba tarde, ¿cómo podía llegar tarde?, tenía que ser precisamente ese día, solo eran 30 minutos pero a la hora de que le contasen el parte del cuidador (enfermero) tenía que ser puntual. El parte era la parte en la que el cuidador del turno anterior le cuenta al del siguiente como han estado los pacientes en ese turno y todo lo que se ha llevado a acabo, era una parte importante.

Bueno, menos mal que era su prima Rose la que le contaba el parte de sus pacientes, ella no se enfadaría… no demasiado.

Albus siempre era puntual pero esa noche su hermano James le había llamado y no había podido dormir mucho. James era sanador y un poco abusón e idiota con los cuidadores que compartían con el a los pacientes y resulta que el día anterior Albus había estado trabajando con su hermano… era lo peor que podía haberle ocurrido. Le había estado llamando toda la noche para preguntarle cosas de los pacientes porque a él (james) le había tocado guardia.

Bueno, por lo menos hoy cambiaba de pasillo, así que tendría otro Sanador a su lado hoy. Además hoy empezaba nuevo un nuevo sanador residente, Albus rezaba porque fuese menos presuntuoso que su hermano y pudiese dedicarse tranquilamente al cuidado de sus pacientes sin estorbos.

Se apareció en la puerta de San Mungo con sudor corriéndole por el rostro de haber estado corriendo por su casa para prepararse. Subió corriendo las escaleras, era más rápido que esperar al ascensor. Al llegar al control de cuidadores se encontró de frente con su prima.

Rose estaba con el ceño fruncido y le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Parecía ser que si se había enfadado, daba golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, mala señal.

- Hola Rose – Dijo Albus un poco mudo.

- Pues si, Hola, ¿Pensabas avisar? O simplemente te da igual, tengo cosas que hacer, me tienes que venir a relevar antes, estaba preocupada. Nunca llegas tarde.- Estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, estaba realmente preocupada.- Te he escrito las pociones que tienes que repartir a cada paciente. En un par de horas vienen los sanadores a pasar visita así que yo me daría prisa a repartir las pociones y medicaciones del desayuno, además la paciente de la habitación 345 se ha cortado, tienes que curarla, sabes que los hechizos de reconstrucción dérmica se te dan mejor a ti, yo ya he parado la hemorragia.

Madre lo que hablaba esta mujer.

- Gracias Rose, lo siento. James ha estado llamando con preguntas de los pacientes que llevé ayer. Se cree que porque yo no soy sanador como el puede abusar de mi. Dios, que asco le tengo.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Me voy a cambiar que estoy reventada, menuda noche a dado el paciente de las 346, se desorienta por las noches y ha estado gritando toda la noche, le di una poción de sueño pero no le hacen nada de efecto.- Rose ya estaba mas tranquila, ya empezó a sonreír como siempre hacía, su sonrisa era tranquilizadora y contagiosa, como una droga para los pacientes.

- Vale, se lo comentare al Sanador cuando pase hoy. ¿Llevo las habitaciones de la 340 a la 360, no?

- Si, te cuento el parte mientras me cambio.

Rose se fue dándole dos besos y Albus se puso a trabajar, algo que le encantaba.

Repartió las pociones y medicaciones del desayuno y ayudo a comer a los que no se podían mover. Se puso a charlar con los pacientes para ver como iban y estuvo de un lado a otro sin parar. Llego la hora de la revisión de los Sanadores.

Albus estaba en el control junto con las otras dos enfermeras de la planta y estaban riendo de uno de los comentarios de uno de los pacientes mas graciosos de la planta. En ese momento llego su hermano y Albus le miro con rencor en la mira mientras James pasaba de su cara y se iba a hablar con una de las enfermeras:

- Penny, Vamos a pasar visitas a los pacientes.- dijo sin mirar siquiera a Albus.

- Claro Dr. Potter. Voy a por los pergaminos de los pacientes- Penny se levanto y entro dentro del cuarto donde se guardaban los historiales de los pacientes.

- Hola James, ¿has dormido mucho hoy? Porque yo no.- dijo Albus mirando a su hermano pero sin ninguna expresión aparente en la cara.

- Cosas del trabajo Albus, acostúmbrate. Por cierto mama quiere que este fin de semana vayamos a comer con papa y ella, ya he avisado a Lily.

- Gracias por la información, esta mañana no he mirado el correo, no he tenido t-i-e-m-p-o.

- Venga Albus, ¡no seas rencoroso!. Sabes que no lo hice aposta, se me pusieron malos cuatro pacientes a la vez, no ha sido una noche fácil. Además Penny está enfadada conmigo, ¿no la has visto que no me ha llamado ni por mi nombre?

-Está bien James, pero por favor, no me lo vuelvas a hacer, no he pegado ojo y sabes que ayer doble turno. Por ahí viene Penny, ya puedes portarte bien, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho.

Penny apareció en ese momento con los pergaminos y le dirigió una mirada un poco de asco a James, quien tragó saliva.

- Bueno Penny, ¿nos vamos?- dijo james con una risita nerviosa.

- Claro Dr. Potter. –Y hecho a caminar hacia la habitación, james la siguió muy de cerca. Los dos se perdieron de vista.

- Espero que El Dr. junto con el que trabaje no se como mi hermano, necesito un respiro- comentó Albus a la otra compañera con la que estaba mientras volvía la cabeza al libro de pociones que estaba consultando antes de que James les interrumpiera.

Tras un momento en el que Albus ya estaba solo porque la otra cuidadora, Alice, ya se había ido a pasar visita junto con el Sanador se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo, un poco apresurados. Albus ni si quiera había levantado la cabeza del libro el cual el había absorbido cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente del control. Oyó los golpes apresurados en la puerta y ésta al abrirse produciendo cierto chirrido molesto.

Albus levanto la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos del Sanador que iba a ser su compañero durante esa semana. A Albus se le calló el libro de las manos, "NO puede ser, es imposible, ¿por qué? ¿por qué a mi?".

-¡Tú! Esto tiene que ser una broma.-La forma de arrastrar las palabras- El destino es un bromista, mira que tener que hacerme soportar tu presencia- Sí, era el, el hijo de Draco Malfoy ese bastardo al que tuvo que soportar durante 7 años en Howgarts.

-Buenas Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No me digas que eres tu el nuevo residente, el nuevo sanador?- dijo Albus sabiendo ya cual era la respuesta, ya sin esperanzas de que esto fuese una horrible pesadilla.

-Pues pare ser que si. Así que levanta el culo y vamos a hacer esto ya.- Se giro y empezó a mirar los historiales de los pacientes mientras Albus se fue a coger la carpeta con los papiros en los que tenia todo lo importante de sus pacientes.

Albus entro en el cuarto donde estaba su carpeta. "Sigue igual, igual de imbécil. Este hombre me va a llevar a la tumba. Pero por el bien de mis pacientes tengo que soportarlo".

No había cambiado nada, ese pelo rubio corto, pero no tan rubio como el de su padre un rubio más oscuro, como a mechas. Esos ojos azules tan claros y penetrantes; y esos labios que formaban una sonrisa encantadora. Se parecía a su padre pero era 100 veces más atractivo, En el colegio las chicas suspiraban por él, aunque fuese un maldito Slytherin.

Era de la misma altura que Albus, 182cm. En el colegio las chicas se peleaban por conseguir una mirada de Albus o de Scorpius. Eso sumado a la enemistad de sus padres le prohijó en todo llevarse bien, pero eso a Albus no le preocupaba en absoluto.

Albus era alto y tenia un precioso pelo marrón oscuro, antes era tan oscuro que se parecía al de su padre, pero había claread con el tiempo. Sus ojos eran clavados a los de su padre pero incluso más claros con lo que todo el mundo se fijaba en su mirada porque parecía sobrenatural. Odiaba a Scorpius y no entendía como un ser como aquel podía ser Sanador, como una persona sin corazón podía ser algo que requería ser buena persona.

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió suspirando al control, donde se encontraba Malfoy.

- Ya estoy preparado Malfoy, empecemos ya que tengo que realizar las curas de los pacientes.- Albus dijo esto lo más simpático que pudo y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la primera habitación que tenían que visitar. Se sorprendió al no oír como Scorpius le seguía y se giro- ¡Malfoy! ¿vamos o no vamos?

-Potter, eres igual que siempre, no has cambiado nada ¿eh? Sigues igual de simpáticos con todos Ja ja ja Un momento que mire una última cosa, dirígete tu a la habitación, en seguida voy.

-Como quieras Dr.- Se volvió a girar y siguió su camino ¿qué habría querido decir con eso? Siempre había sido buena persona y amable con todos, incluso el, ¿para que recalcarlo? Malfoys, todos iguales.

Malfoy llegó un momento después, casi enseguida.- Bueno, este es Michael se le han detectado unas masas en el pecho y tiene programada una extracción mágica de las mismas con el objetivo de analizar su procedencia. Pueden ser producto de un parasito tropical de patas aladas o por el uso excesivo de una poción reconstitutiva.- Dijo Albus que ya conocía al paciente de hace una semana.- Hola Mike, este es el nuevo doctor el Dr. Malfoy, trátale bien que es su primer día.

-Ja ja ja, lo tendré en cuenta Albus. ¿Así que nuevo eh? Pues la verdad es que pareces muy profesional. ¿Eres tu el que va a encargar de hacer la extracción? Espero que seas bueno. Ja ja ja.- Mikel era un paciente muy dicharachero que se conocía a todo el personal sanitario de San Mungo.

-Encantado Sr. Michael. Si seré yo el que haga extracción mágica y si, soy el mejor.- Si, Era un Malfoy con su carencia de modestia.- Veo que se encuentre muy bien, vamos a hacer unas pruebas para ver como se encuentra, cuidador Potter ayúdeme y tómele la frecuencia cardíaca no quiero que el hechizo le haga algún daño, dígame si se acelera.

Toda la mañana siguió igual entre hechizo y hechizo. Albus se dio cuenta de que a Scorpius le encantaba este trabajo, era "su Trabajo" al igual que ser cuidador era "el trabajo" de Albus. Scorpius se olvidaba de todo lo demás cuando estaba con un paciente, al igual que le sucedía a Albus. Bueno, por lo menos Scorpius no era peor que su hermano, pero tampoco mucho mejor con el personal cuidador. Estuvo toda la mañana dando órdenes como si fuese su jefe o como si su trabajo fuese ser el criado del Sanador. Pero Albus estaba acostumbrado, porque muchos Sanadores eran así Además Albus noto que Scorpius lo Hacía solamente con el, lo hacía para fastidiarle, cómo no. Con las otras cuidadoras era simpático y amable, ¿por qué tenia que estar jodiendo a Albus?. Maldito Bastardo…

Tras terminar de pasar lista Scorpius se sentó un rato ene l control de enfermería a charlar con las compañeras de Albus y en algún momento le pareció a Albus que le miraba de reojo. Bueno, menos mal que dentro de poco se iría a su despacho y no le volvería a ver…hasta mañana. Pero parecía ser que Scorpius no tenía esa intención y tras ganarse la atención de todas las cuidadoras en el control y estar echandose unas risas con ellas mientras Albus preparaba las pociones de los pacientes y miraba los hechizos que le harían falta en las curas de las herdas de los pacientes, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Albus que estaba intentando ignorar su intención.

-Potter, he pensado que como soy nuevo me gustaría ir a ver las curas contigo, si no te molesta.- Albus estaba flipando, Scorpius siendo amable.

-¿Estas siendo simpático? Que bajo has caído Scorpius- dijo Albus burlándose.

-Pues realmente no, porque voy a ir te guste o no, pero pretendo hacer creer a las otras cuidadoras que soy "simpático" para que caigan rendidas a mis pies- dijo entre susurros para que solo Albus lo oyese.

-Eres igual de imbécil que siempre.

-Y tú igual de ingenuo, Gryffindor. – respondió Sacorpius con una sonrisa malévola en os labios.

-Venga Albus intentando no iniciar una discusión que desembocaría en una posible pelea.

Scorpius se mantuvo en la distancia observándole mientras Albus se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma en realizar su trabajo curativo y daba las pociones a los magos ancianos que solos no podían. Se mantuvo distante y observante mientras ponía una sonrisa en los labios. Albus se hubiese desconcentrado si no se dedicase en cuerpo y alma en cada persona que trataba.

Cuando termino todas las curas Scorpius volvió con el al control sin decir nada hasta que no pudo más.- ¿Por qué cuidador y no Sanador? Eres muy bueno con la varita y eres dedicado y tienes concentración.

-¿No podías irte sin decirme que mi trabajo es poco comparado con ser Sanador? No me gusta diagnosticar enfermedades, en realidad no me parec es lo importante, lo es pero solo para curarla. A mi lo que me gusta es ser el apoyo de las personas que carecen de uno, ser aquella persona que se convierte en un amigo para el paciente porque es el que se pone a charlar con el, el que le da la medicación, pero que también le da de comer y le limpia. Me encanta mi trabajo, al igual que a ti te gusta el tuyo, pero yo prefiero cuidar, no diagnosticar. Todo es importante, todo es por el paciente, pero a mi me gusta lo mío.

Scorpius se quedó sin habla y solo se quedo mirando a Albus con gran curiosidad y con… ¿eso era admiración? Albus nuca lo supo porque enseguida cambió la cara y dijo:- Bueno, pedazo de discurso para decir absolutamente nada. Adiós inútil. –Se giró hacia el control y se fue a hablar con las chicas pero antes de que Albus se fuese en otra dirección se dio cuenta de que Scorpius le había mirado un solo segundo con esa extraña mirada anterior.

Terminó la mañana sin muchos sobresaltos más, Albus no volvió a ver a Scorpius en toda la mañana y termino su trabajo a tiempo y bien, con lo cual estaba contento pero no se podía quitar a Scorpius de su cabeza, el por qué no lo sabía. Se dirigió a los vestuarios de la primera planta tras contar el parte a su relevo. Estaba realmente cansado y solo tenía ganas de ir a su casa a dormir pero todavía tenía que cambiarse e ir al vestíbulo para poder desaparecerse.

Abrió la puerta de los vestuarios. No parecía que hubiese nadie. Se dirigió a su taquilla y se desvistió y saco una toalla y jabón. Se empezó a duchar. Solo oía el sonido de la ducha. Era relajante. Cuanto había necesitado eso. Tras un largo día la ducha era lo que más necesitaba. Abrió los ojos tras mojarse durante 2 minutos sin parar la cara y de repente vio que en la ducha de al lado había un figura desnuda. Del susto que se llevo se cayó para tras cayendo de espaldas y golpeándose la cabeza.

Cuando dejo de ver las estrellas se incorporó un poco y vio con más detalle la figura que estaba a su lado. Un cuerpo bien marcado con horas de gimnasio y un miembro bastante sugerente. Siguió subiendo hasta clavarse en los mismos ojos que había estado mirando hacia 8 horas más o menos, esos ojos azules penetrantes.

Se levantó enseguida y se quedó mirándole con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente por el susto y por que hubiese sido Scorpius quien le hubiese visto desnudo. Pero ¿quién se creía para entrar sin hacer ruido y asustar a las personas?

-Dios Scorpius, que susto me acabas de dar. Podrías avisar ¿no crees?. Podría haberme abierto la cabeza.

-Y perderme la diversión de verte caer desnudo al suelo, no. Estás sangrando vamos fuera que te cierro la herida.-dijo mientras cerraba los dos grifos, se dirigía los bancos y se tapaba con una toalla su miembro.

El agua le recorría todos los músculos del cuerpo. Bajo la bata de médico no se le notaban, pero ahora Albus estaba mirando el esfuerzo de horas de gimnasio, que también él había realizado. Albus bajo de las duchas y se sentó en el banco y espero a que Draco sacase la varita y le curase.

-Potter, ¿no piensas taparte? No me hace gracia estar viendo tu polla mientras te curo.

-No, tengo que terminar de ducharme. Además estamos entre tíos, que mas te da lo que a mi me cuelgue, ni que me tuvieses envidia.-Dijo Albus mientras fruncía el entrecejo impaciente de que le curase la herida para poder irse a casa y poder olvidar esta vergonzosa situación.

-¿Envidia de ti?, puff ya ves, la tengo igual de grande que tu payaso, ¿qué te crees? - dio un golpe un poco exagerado con la varita en la cabeza de Albus y se giró para las taquillas.- Mañana nos vemos, no te olvides de llegar pronto, no me gusta esperar .Además mañana he quedado con una de tus compañeras así que no me hagas cabrearme que tengo que ganármela- Y sin decir nada más se vistió y salió por la puerta.

-Gilipollas-susurro Albus mientras se dirigía a las duchar para terminar de ducharse- será imbécil…

Volvió a encender la ducha y empezó a frotarse el cuerpo con el jabón. Le vino a la mente el momento en el que abrió los ojos una vez se había caído antes y vio desde el suelo a Scorpius desnudo y esa polla mojada en semierección. Su polla dio un respingo y Albus paró de frotar el jabón.- Pero qué… Llevo demasiado sin echar un polvo, estoy demasiado ocupado trabajando como para buscar chica… eso es…- empezó a tocarse la polla mientras crecía, pero no puedo evitar que la imagen de Scorpius desnudo le asaltara la mente en ese momento.

Siguió con aquello de lo cuál llevaba tiempo sin disfrutar, poco a poco mientras su polla rogaba que lo hiciese mas deprisa y más. No puedo seguir un ritmo lento y empezó a agarrarse la polla y dar tirones de ella mientras movía sus caderas, cada vez más rápido y más. Estaba a punto de correrse cuando le asalto la imagen de Scorpius con esa sonrisa seductora y no pudo evitar gemir al venirse.

Se terminó de duchar, se vistió y se fue a casa. Por la noche le costó dormir pensando en lo que había pasado a medio día en los vestuarios. Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando por fin lo consiguió.

Toda la semana estuvo intentando mirar a Scorpius lo menos posible e intentar no hacerle mucho caso cuando se ponía muy pesado y borde. Llegó el sábado, el primer sábado que libraba en dos meses. Y como James le dijo al principio de la semana, ese sábado había comida familiar. Tenía unas ganas horribles de desconectar y estaba seguro que en casa de sus padres podría hacerlo. Cada vez que pensaba en el hospital, lo que le venía a la mente era Scorpius. Estaba seguro de que con el tiempo se le olvidaría hasta que existía, pero ahora era todo un estorbo y un desastre. El único momento en el que se olvidaba del estúpido de Malfoy era cuando estaba con sus pacientes, el resto del tiempo su mente era un caos.

El caso es que hoy podría descansar. Desayunó tranquilo sin hacer las cosas con demasiado esfuerzo, fue un desayuno simple puesto que su madre hacia unas cenas demasiado abundantes ya que sacaba la receta de la abuela Molly. Se puso una ropa normal, vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco pequeña por lo que se marcaban todos los músculos, encima de esta se puso una camisa de manga corta. Estaba soltero y le gustaba presumir de cuerpo, no era malo.

Se peinó el pelo para dar envidia a su padre que no se podía peinar y se echó colonia. Momentos después se estaba apareciendo en el valle de Godric cubierto por una capa esmeralda. Sus padres se fueron a vivir allí, ya que para Harry ese era un lugar especial .Y como tenía dinero de sobra pues se hizo construir una casa bastante grande oculta a los ojos de los muggles. A Albus le encantaba la casa de su infancia y la historia del Valle de Godric, su padre le contaba la historia de Voldemort siempre que Albus se lo pedía.

Cruzó la puerta sin llamar puesto que se sabía la contraseña, una forma de seguridad que su padre había puesto a la casa ya que el jefe de los aurores tiene que ser precavido por la cantidad de enemigos que puede tener. Llegó a la cocina donde se encontró a su madre de espaldas haciendo la comida, Albus le tapó los ojos situándose detrás de ella.

-¿quién soy?- Imitando la voz de James con un hechizo.

-Albus, James esta en el salón con tu padre y te he visto por el reflejo de la ventana- dijo Ginny girándose y dando un beso a su hijo en las mejillas.- que guapo estás, no sé como sigues soltero.

Dirigió a su hijo hacia el salón donde estaban los demas

-Tenemos visita, un amigo de tu hermano ha venido a comer con nosotros. Se amable, no me gustaría tener que hechizarte-dijo su medre no tan en broma cuando le miró.

-¿ser amable? ¿Cuándo no soy yo amable con la ge…?-Dijo cuando entrando al salón se encontró con que Harry estaba sentado al lado de James y hablando con otra persona que estaba enfrente de ellos, de pie.-Tú, ¿que hace tu aquí?...

-A ¡hola! Albus, tu hermano me invito a comer y no pude negarme a comer con todos los Potter. Tu padre es muy simpático y muy amable, me ha estado contando lo mal que se llevaban mi padre y él cuando iban al colegio, ¿te suena? Pero bueno, lo importante es que ahora trabajan juntos y se llevan bastante bien, una vez que mi padre dejó su orgullo a un lado ¿no crees?

-Si, parece que te dejo todo su orgullo en herencia. ¿Voy a tener que verte hasta en mi casa? No es bastante con el trabajo parece ser…- dijo Albus sentándose al lado de su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué tal papá? ¿Qué tal van los aurores? ¿Qué tal Lily?

Scorpius se sentó justo enfrente de Albus, éste le ignoró completamente y fijó la mirada en su padre.- Pues, hijo, bastante bien, en un par de meses cojo vacaciones así que me iré con tu madre a algún sitio como París o Venecia. Por lo demás, los aurores están muy activos últimamente, la gente esta loca como siempre. Lily va progresando que da gusto, la he puesto al mando de un batallón

-Que bien, parece que al final quien salió a ti en carácter fue Lily, ja ja ja. ¿No va a venir hoy? ¿Y los tíos?- dijo Albus dándose cuenta de que Scorpius intentaba quitarle la mirada de encima, como si le costase.

-Pues no creo que vengan hijo, tus tíos están de viaje visitando a tu primo Hugo que esta trabajando con Charlie en Hungría y tu hermana tiene que trabajar.-dijo su padre mirándole fijamente.- ¿Te pasa algo Albus? estas como pálido.

-No papá no es nada. Pues entonces creo que seremos los de aquí los que vamos a comer porque Rose creo que no podía venir.- dijo Albus mientras se tocaba la frente, porque reaccionaba así ante la presencia de Scorpius, no le gustaba mucho pero tampoco era para tanto… ¿o si?

Su madre llegó en seguida con un montón de platos que la seguían por detrás y cuando ella se puso al lado de la mesa los platos se colocaron solos en cada uno de los sitios.-A comer mis deliciosos spaghetti a la carbonara.- Todos se levantaron de los sofás y se sentaron en la mesa. Scorpius se sentó justo en frente de Albus sin darse cuenta y éste último se dio cuenta tarde.

Empezaron a comer todos y a hablar. Scorpius dejo a todos fascinados en un momento como era costumbre en él. Albus se encontró de repente mirando la boca de Scorpius al comer, como los spaghetti entraban en su boca y como la salsa mojaba sus suaves labios. Scorpius se dio cuenta y le miró fijamente, Albus se atraganto y empezó a toser bruscamente. Cuando paró se excuso.

-Perdonarme, me voy al baño que me encuentro un poco mal- retiró la silla y se dirigió al baño con el paso acelerado.

Ya en el baño dejando la puerta entornada se mojo la cara y se miró al espejo."¿Por qué le miro tanto? Es solo Malfoy, tampoco es tan terrible que haya venido a comer a casa con mis padres. No es ningún mortífago como su abuelo. Es normal, pasa mucho tiempo con mi hermano, los dos son Sanadores y se llevan bien, son igual de prepotentes." Volvió a mojarse la cara y al secarse vio desde el espejo que a su espalda había alguien.

Del sobresalto que se dio se escurrió con el agua del suelo que había caído al lavarse la cara y se cayó.- ¡SCORPIUS! ¡¡¡Deja ya de asustarme, cuando entras en una habitación en la que hay alguien tienes que llamar joder!!! coff coff ¿Qué haces aquí? Dije queme encontraba mal.- gritó mientras se levantaba del suelo y se secaba la cara bien.

-Lo siento Albus, es que eres muy fácil de asustar jajaja. Les dije a tus padres que iría a ver como te encontrabas, creen que somos amigos y bueno, estar mirándome los labios fijamente debe de darnos confianza ¿no crees?- Aclaró mientras levantaba una deja y miraba con una sonrisa a Albus

-Yo no te mirada nada estúpido, deja de mirarme así… ¿me has llamado Albus?- pregunto extrañado.

-Es tu nombre, un nombre un poco feo pero tu nombre ¿no es así?-dijo acercándose poco a poco.- Lo de mirarme la boca ¿es por que me había manchado? o ¿porque no tenias otra cosa que mirar? Al igual que el otro día, que me miraste entero, la otra vez que te asusté, aunque en esa vez no me miraste la boca precisamente. ¿Sabes que antes irme ese día volví porque me había dejado una chaqueta? ¿A qué no sabes que vi?

-No se de que me hablas-dijo Albus casi sin voz. "Ese día me vio masturbarme, no puede ser, dios la he cagado, ¿por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza? Será entupido…

-Si, lo sabes. Menuda corrida, nunca había visto a otro hombre correrse…

-Bueno, es algo natural, seguro que tú te tocas también… Es algo natural…

-Si, me toco ero no después de haber visto a otro hombre en pelotas- insinuó Scorpius.

-No se de que coño me estas hablando, era un día muy largo y me desfogué, ya está.-Clavó sus preciosos ojos verdes en Malfoy- No se porqué le estamos dando tantas vueltas a esto, vete y déjame en paz, no necesito que me cuides, ya me encuentro mucho mejor.- No podía retirar su mirada de la del rubio. Su quedaron mirándose el uno al otro y sin querer, Albus dio un paso hacia el rubio.

-Pues parece ser que te encuentras igual que antes, sabes que no puedes dejar de mirarme y yo tampoco puedo dejar de mirarte, pero me da igual porque mi corazón palpita tan fuerte que no escucho otra cosa. – Scorpius dio otro paso hacia Albus, sus narices casi se tocaban y sentían el aliento del contrario y sus respiraciones aceleradas.

Albus estaba muy confuso, sabía que lo que sentía no podía ser cierto, pero lo sentía. No paraba de mirar a Scorpius a lo s ojos. Necesitaba probarlo, necesitaba probar si eso era cierto, tenía que comprobarlo… pero tenía miedo, miedo a que fuese verdad, porque el no era así a el no le gustaban los hombres.

En ese momento se encontraba muy mal, el estómago le daba vueltas y los ojos le escocían de no parpadear. Scorpius se humedeció los labios con la lengua y Albus se quedó perplejo mirando los labios brillantes por la saliva y se relamió sin pensarlo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba empalmado y de que su dura erección apretaba los pantalones con mucha fuerza. Miro para abajo para ver si se notaba y se fijó en que Scorpius tenía el mismo problema que él. Volvió a mirarle a los ojos, su expresión había cambiado de la duda al deseo. Scorpius había tomado ya su decisión, estaba igual de confuso que Albus pero ahora Scorpius se había decidido a dar el primer paso.

Las manos de Scorpius se posaron en la cadera de Albus. Este noto los dos miembros calientes y empezó a respirar mas fuerte y con mayor frecuencia. Sacorpius lo atrajo hacia si y sus erecciones se juntaron. Albus gimió ante este roce y en ese momento se dio cuente de que ya le daba igual todo, en ese momento lo importante era Scorpius.

Albus acercó más su cara a la de Scorpius y la ladeo poco a poco. No pudo resistir más y juntó sus labios. Albus creía que se corría del placer, no puedo esperar y abrió la boca para esperar la lengua de Scorpius que no tardó en aparecer y subió sus manos hasta la cara de Scorpius donde se quedaron ayudando al beso y acariciándole. El beso se transformó de ternura a pasión y el ritmo del beso subió frenéticamente y una de las manos de Albus bajo hacia el trasero de Scorpius donde hizo fuerza para apretar aún más sus erecciones. Un gemido de placer pasó de la boca de Scorpius a la de Albus.

Albus empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Scorpius y éste metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta de Albus. Scorpius se quedó con el torso desnudo y también dejó así a Albus en un momento. Sus cuerpos se juntaron otra vez piel contra piel y Scorpius empezó a mover las caderas. Albus se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y la cerró de un portazo. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de Scorpius mientras éste se dedicaba a besarle el cuello y hacerle gemir. Scorpius aprovechó a que Albus se quitó los zapatos para insonorizar el ambiente con un hechizo. Inmediatamente después se bajó los pantalones y los tiró a un lado tras quitárselos. Los dos estaban ahora en calzoncillos. Scorpius metió la mano bajo el calzoncillo de Albus por detrás y acarició sus suaves nalgas mientras seguía metiéndole la lengua y acariciando todo el interior de su boca con la misma. Albus no espero un momento más y descubrió la erección de Scorpius.

Empezó a tocársela. Era raro tocar una polla que no fuese la suya. Scorpius le siguió con la misma técnica mientra gemía de placer y movía sus caderas follando la mano de Albus. Siguieron así subiendo el ritmo cada vez más rápido, y más; cada vez con mayo fuerza, acompañando la masturbación con besos por todo el cuerpo. Albus estuvo a punto de correrse, pero Scorpius se lo impidió y le susurro:"juntos". Así que Albus subió el ritmo de la masturbación de Scorpius para hacer que el se viniese. Los gemidos siguieron subiendo de volumen hasta que prácticamente se corrieron los dos juntos. Los chorros bañaron los vientres del contrario. Tras el esfuerzo se dieron un largo morreo y se limpiaron. Después sin una palabra Scorpius se vistió y salió del baño sin mirar atrás.

Albus se quedo en el baño se vistió y se miró al espejo. La duda se había aclarado, pero aun así seguía con miedo. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?. Dejo de mirarse al espejo y bajo las escaleras. Donde se encontró con Scorpius al pie de las mismas.

-Le he dicho a tus padres que me tengo que ir porque mi madre me ha llamado al móvil y me tiene que consultar algo. Esto no puede volver a pasar Potter. Yo no soy maricón.- tras esto cogió su chaqueta del recibidor y se marchó.

Albus se quedo de pie, pensando. "Yo tampoco lo soy, esto es un error." Aún así Albus sintió una especie de vació a la que no hizo caso y se sentó a comer con sus padres. ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto lo que había pasado?

13


	2. Capítulo 2: Afrontando la verdad

**Suspiros en los Pasillos**

**Capítulo 2: Afrontando la Verdad**

El sábado pasó sin volver a tener noticias de Scorpius. Albus conseguía a ratos no pensar en lo sucedido en el baño de sus padres. Decidió que lo mejor era salir un rato con Rose por la capital el domingo por la noche, una cena y después salir por alguna discoteca. Con suerte encontraría una mujer dispuesta a hacerle olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior.

Llamó a Rose y quedaron en un pequeño restaurante al que solían ir a menudo y en el que la comida estaba deliciosa. Era un restaurante muggle, pequeño pero muy acogedor en el que la dueña servia siempre los platos con una gran sonrisa. Estuvieron hablando durante un rato de temas familiares, poco después a Rose se le ocurrió sacar el tema del trabajo.

-Que suerte que el nuevo residente sea tan simpático, no me lo hubiese esperado nunca de Scorpius, es un Malfoy- Albus intentó mirar a través de la ventana disimuladamente para que Rose no notase la expresión de angustia de su cara. Pero Rose no era tonta-Albus, ¡eh! ¡Hola! ¡Estoy aquí! ¿Te pasa algo? Has estado un poco raro toda la noche, cuando he mencionado a Scorpius te ha cambiado la expresión de la cara e incluso te has puesto un pelín colorado.-Si, Rose no era tonta.

Albus intentó relajarse para que la rojez desapareciese.

-¡No! Rose, ¿qué me va a pasar? Nada, estoy bien, quizás un poco cans…-En ese momento entró por la puerta un hombre muy parecido en aspecto a Scorpius, solo que con el pelo y los ojos mucho mas oscuros. Rose se percató de que Albus le estaba repasando de arriba abajo sin llegar a terminar la frase que había empezado a pronunciar.

-Albus, ¿le conoces?, Me lo podrías presentar está como un tren, pedazo de Hombre joder...- Rose le miro con la duda reflejada en su fino rostro.-Enserio Albus que te pasa estas esquivo y muy raro, es como si estuvieses pasando por algo y no me lo quisieses contar o no pudieses. Te distraes con facilidad y te quedas embobando a personas extrañas. En serio, ¿Qué te pasa?

Albus no sabía porque se había quedado embobado mirando a ese hombre, el primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la cabeza era ilógico, pero cuando su palpitante polla dio un respingo, no le cupo la menor duda. Ese hombre que acababa de entrar le ponía cachondo, pero lo que era peor, le ponía aun mas cachondo porque se daba un aire a Scorpius.

-No se Rose, es que no estoy seguro de lo que me pasa. Creo que va a ser mejor que después de Cenar nos vayamos a casa. Nos ponemos una peli y nos tumbamos.- Albus se levantó y fue a hablar con la dueña del local para pagar la cuenta y agradecerle su estupenda comida.

Minutos después se aparecieron en el piso que compartían desde hacia ya unos años. Rose seguía con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Estaba convencida de que a Albus le preocupaba algo y ella se había propuesto averiguarlo aquella noche. Pusieron una peli que Rose había comprado esa mañana y se pusieron a verla, Rose se sentó y Albus apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas. La película era un dramón sobre un par de vaqueros que encuentran el amor en la montaña pero ya que son dos hombres la sociedad no les deja estar juntos: "Brokeback Mountain, En terreno Vedado". Como Rose había podido dar en el clavo sin proponérselo.

La película acabó y Albus estaba llorando como una magdalena. Rose se dio cuenta- Chico, no es para tanto, al final consiguen estar juntos de alguna manera. Albus, en serio, te pasa algo. Albus, te conozco, tu no sueles ponerte así, además lo de esta tarde y ahora que lo pienso llevas una semana un poco rara, evitas a todo el mundo. Dime, porque me ev…

-¡¡¡NO ME OCURRE NADA!!!- Chillo levantándose de golpe y encarando a Rose- ¡NADA!, ¿De acuerdo?- Giro su cuerpo y se puso mirando a la carátula de la película donde salían los dos personajes principales.-Nada…-Y empezó a llorar otra vez.

Rose se levanto del sillón a se acerco por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.- Albus, tu nunca estás así de alterado, cuéntame, sabes que no te juzgaré, soy tu prima y tu mejor amiga, cuéntame…- le besó en la mejilla- Albus no puede ser tan malo.

Albus se dio la vuelta y la miró.- si te lo cuento no me puedes juzgar ni nada por el estilo ¿de acuerdo?- Las lágrimas cruzaban su rostro. Estaba angustiado por lo que pudiese pensar su prima y tenía miedo de decir esa palabra en voz alta.

-Albus, ¿eres tonto? Claro que no te voy a juzgar- Susurró mientras posaba la mano sobre la cara del moreno y limpiaba sus lágrimas con el pulgar.- dilo, dilo y sácatelo de dentro, expón la herida para que cure.

-Rose, yo…, esto…. No se como decirlo.-Empezó a llorar otra vez.-Scorpius, yo le…no se…yo soy…yo…-tomo aire y vio que su prima ya comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo pero no mostró asombro, sino una sonrisa agradable, que invitaba a que Albus se desahogase.-Rose, le quiero, quiero a Scorpius,… Soy gay, soy maricón….- Dicho esto su cara se inundó en lágrimas y abrazó a su prima para desahogarse en sus hombros.

Estuvo llorando durante mucho tiempo hasta que se quedó exhausto y se durmió.

Por la mañana el despertador sonó temprano. Lo apagó sin abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Desde la habitación se olían las tostadas del desayuno que rose estaba preparando, las tostadas que siempre preparaba cuando quería levantar el ánimo a alguien. Se fue al baño de su habitación y se duchó. AL salir se secó y se vistió. Fue hacia la cocina con las tripas rugiendo gracias a haber estado toda la noche llorando, acabó sin fuerzas.

-¡Buenos días!- Le saludó su prima desde la mesa- ¡Hoy trabajamos juntos! Te he preparado el desayuno, todavía tenemos toda la mañana y la tarde hasta que empiece el turno de noche así que no tengas prisa. Come algo que lo necesitas.

Albus se sentó junto a su prima- Gracias, no tenías por qué esforzarte. Pero gracias.- Observó que Rose se mordía el labio- Suéltalo ya anda.- Empezó a comer una tostada, estaban deliciosas, seguro que era una receta de la abuela Molly.

-Pues, te que ria decir que no pasa nada. Que no te tienes que preocupar por nada, que seas gay no es malo. Yo te sigo queriendo igual. Además, hay que reconocer que Scorpius esta realmente bueno. ¿El es gay también? ¡No me digas que lo habéis hecho ya!

Albus se atragantó con la tostada- Coff, coff, coff… Pues no, no lo hemos hecho técnicamente, además el dice que no lo es. Esto es nuevo para los dos. El sábado vino a comer con nosotros y bueno en el baño pues nos besamos y… nos masturbamos el uno al otro. Fue la mejor corrida de mi vida- Se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo.

Rose empezó a reírse - Joder con la mosquita muerta. Anda que has desperdiciado el tiempo. Tienes que hablar con el, a ver que piensa el, sabes que le gustas, si no o te hubiese tocado y debe estar igual de confundido que tu, así que hoy ya sabes.

-Pero si no voy a poder mirarle a la cara, además ¿y si no está de guardia?- Dijo Albus de repente asustado por el posible encuentro que iba a tener lugar hoy. Era la primera vez que le iba a mirar después de que pasase lo del baño. De repente le vino a la mente la cara de Scorpius al correrse, de la contracción de todos los músculos de su cuerpo y su polla dio un respingo.- Voy a tener que aprender a controlarme, me empalmo cada vez que le veo.

-Jajaja pues si. Hoy es la prueba definitiva-dijo Rose mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

-Dios, va a ser o el peor día de mi vida.-Albus suspiró al decir esto y se levanto y se puso la capa.-Bueno, vamos a dar un paseo. Hay que hacer la compra.-salió de su casa siguiendo a Rose y juntos se desaparecieron.

Rozaba ya las 3 de la noche y no había aparecido ningún Sanador por la planta. Los Sanadores de guardia no asomaban la cabeza a menos que algún paciente empeorase y muriese; mientras se encontraban en sus despachos, estudiando casos o simplemente intentando dormir. Albus estaba cada vez más nervioso, no sabía como reaccionaría si se encontraba de nuevo con Scorpius. ¿le miraría siquiera a la cara?. No podía esperar.

Un paciente llamó al timbre, Albus se dirigió pensando en Scorpius cuando de pronto se encontró con que el paciente estaba sangrando a mares. Corrió hacia el paciente blandiendo la varita e intentando cortar la hemorragia. No funcionaba. Conjuró unas gasas y con las manos presionó rápidamente para intentar cortarla.

- ¡¡¡LLAMAR AL SANADOR!!! – Intentando presionar con un hechizo intentó mantener las constantes del paciente estables hasta que el Sanador llegase. Se oían pasos por el pasillo, alguien corría. Ya llegaba la ayuda.- ¡Se ha hecho a si mismo un corte, un maleficio, no he podido interrumpir la hemorragia!. ¡Estoy manteniendo las contantes estables pero no podré durante más tiempo!. ¡El paciente es alérgico a la mandrágora y los pffiyngs alados!

El sanador se puso al lado contrario del que estaba Albus. Y empezó a realizar complicados hechizos. Albus no tenía tiempo de mirar quién era el sanador siguió concentrado en contener la hemorragia y las constantes del paciente con su magia. Entre los dos consiguieron que el paciente no entrara en parada, aunque estaba inconsciente. Por fin el sanador consiguió cerrar la herida.

-Hay que derivar a este paciente a Psiquiatría. Buen trabajo Albus, sin ti este paciente estaría muerto. Se practicado a si mismo una maldición muy rara, le requisaremos la varita.- Scorpius dijo todo esto sin mirarle a la cara, concentrado en el historial del paciente y en escribir los datos necesarios. -Darle una poción durmiente lo bastante fuerte como para dormirle durante 24 horas.- Dicho esto se dirigió a la salida de la habitación. Era hora de actuar.

Albus le siguió vacilando, era muy tarde y muchos de los pacientes se desorientaban de noche, era mejor no despertarles. Se dirigió al control de enfermería donde su prima estaba leyendo un libro. Estaba todo en silencio, solo se escuchó la puerta del despacho de Scorpius al cerrarse. Albus se sentó junto a su prima.

- Casi se muere Charles, el paciente de la habitación 38, el que vino por una mordedura de lobo. Se ha intentado suicidar con un hechizo. EL mundo se esta volviendo loco. EL sanador que acudió a la llamada era Scorpius.- Rose levantó la cabeza del libro de golpe y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos- Ni siquiera me ha mirado, solo me ha hablado, y como si fuese cualquier cuidador.

-¿Y a donde ha ido? ¿Qué haces aquí conmigo en lugar de estar hablando con él? Vamos, ¡ve!- Cogió a Albus del brazo y tiró de el para que se levantase del asiento.- No seas tonto y ve a hablar.

-Pero no te he dicho que ni me mira. Es absurdo, además no quiero molestarle.- Dijo Albus bajando la voz. Que escusa mas tonta.

-Eres retrasado. Levanté ahora mismo o voy yo a hablar con él- Giró sobre si misma y se dirigió a la puerta del control.

-¡Qué dices! ¡Ni loco te dejo hablar con él!, ya voy yo.- Albus fue andando despacio hasta salir del control. Suspiró ya fuera. "Mujeres, no se cómo no descubrí que era gay antes". Se dirigió con paso lento para no despertar a los pacientes hacia el despacho de Scorpius. Al llegar se quedó enfrente de la puerta respirando fuerte y con el corazón a 100 por hora. "Venga Albus, tu puedes eres Potter, un león"

Llamó a la puerta y esperó el "¡Adelante!" para abrir la puerta. Se encontró a Scorpius leyendo un informe en el sofá que se encontraba cerca de su escritorio. La única luz del cuarto era una Lámpara de Pie que se situaba al lado del Sofá. El despacho era muy acogedor: sofá y sillas de cuero negro, mesa oscura de madera muy resistente, estanterías por todos los lados y en las paredes cuadros de paisajes, lo curioso era que los cuadros eran muggles, no había movimiento.

-Siento interrumpirte Scorpius - dijo al entrar y cerrar la puerta. Al cerrarla apoyo la espalda sobre ella, en gesto de cansancio.- No he podido evitarlo, he tenido que venir a hablar contigo.

-¿Le pasa algo al paciente?- dijo Scorpius sin mirarle, bajando la mirada al informe otra vez. El informe estaba al revés, no lo había estado leyendo, había estado ausente sin darse cuenta de lo que le rodeaba. Había estado pensando.

-Scorpius, sabes perfectamente de que quiero hablar. Haz el favor de mirarme.- Le miró fijamente cuando el rubio alzó la mirada. Esos ojos azules otra vez, no podría escapar nunca de ellos.

-Te dije que esto no se iba a discutir. No soy gay y se acabó, fue un error. Olvidémoslo.- Se levanto y dejó el informe sobre el escritorio. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente, probablemente estaba escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón como un tambor sobre su cabeza.

-El problema es que no puedo olvidarlo. Lo he intentado. No puedo…no puedo olvidarte a ti.- Esas palabras hicieron que Scorpius abriese los ojos durante un instante. Se dio la vuelta, dando la espalda a Albus.- De verdad que lo he intentado, pero todo lo que me rodea me recuerda tu mirada, tu sonrisa, tu determinación… Te has convertido en mi obsesión Scorpius.- Albus se acercó mas a Scorpius, se detuvo a tan solo un paso de distancia.-di algo.

-¿qué quieres que diga? Que he estado estos dos días sin apenas dormir, sin comer. Que cada vez que cierro los ojos te veo, que escuchar tu voz hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Que tu mera presencia calienta todo mi cuerpo y hace que me centre solo en ti. No puedo decirte eso porque me convertiría en…en…

-Te convertiría en gay, como a mí. Y he llegado a la conclusión de que ser gay o hetero me es indiferente. Porque al verte tengo claro que lo único que me importa es no estar besándote por el qué dirán o por que no sea lo "normal". Si quererte me hace feliz, ¿por qué debe ser malo? Lo único que cuenta es que estamos tú y yo solos.- Scorpius se giró y dio el último paso que le quedaba para juntarse con Albus. Sus alientos se entrechocaron en el aire. Sus narices se rozaban

-Albus, yo…, yo…- Levantó una mano y la poso sobre el rostro de Albus, éste gimió ante el roce.- Tengo miedo… pero tenerte aquí hace que se me pase… Albus…-acerco más su rostro y sus labios apenas se rozaron. Albus no pudo resistirse y juntó el beso.

Scorpius metió la lengua en la boca de Albus, bebiendo de él. Necesitaba juntarse con Albus. Con la mano que le quedaba libre juntó sus caderas que hizo que sus erecciones ya bien formadas se rozaran y arrancaran un gemido de cada uno de ellos.

Siguieron besándose y empujando sus caderas contra el otro durante un tiempo hasta que Scorpius se separó y le quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme a Albus y se quitó el la bata y la camiseta que llevaba él. Ahora lo único que les quedaba puesto era la parte de abajo. Albus se abrazó a Scorpius y empezó a besarle el cuerpo y el cuello mientras Scorpius se deshacía en gemidos.

Scorpius le paró – Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre, pero quiera hacerlo ya, no aguanto más.- Se aparto de Albus y se acerco al escritorio. Retiró lo que había encima, un par de carpetas y unos folios, y se sentó en el escritorio. Albus intuyendo lo que Scorpius quería se acerco y siguió besándole. Sacorpius se quitó los pantalones, los zapatos, los calcetines y los calzoncillos; quedándose completamente desnudo.

Albus le imitó y no tardo en volver a besar a Scorpius ya una vez se hubo quedado sin ropa de ningún tipo. Sus erecciones se entrechocaron arrancándoles gemidos de placer. Scorpius bajo su mano y acarició la polla de Albus. Poco después Albus le empujó y le tumbó en la mesa. Besó su cuello y fue bajando dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su cuerpo. Cuando llegó a la polla de Scorpius se detuvo durante un tiempo observando aquel pedazo de carne que no podía aguantar sin meterse dentro. No esperó mucho más y se metió la polla en la boca haciendo gemir a Scorpius mientras se la mamaba y jugueteaba con su lengua sobre la cabeza de su pene.

Scorpius empezó a mover sus caderas follando la boca de Albus y se ayudo apoyando las manos en la nuca de éste.-Dios Albus, joder, me encanta, no pares… Es la mejor mamada de mi vida.- Albus siguió hasta que Scorpius estuvo a punto de correrse. Se sacó la polla de la boca y subió para volver a besarle.- Me toca a mi darte placer a ti.- Scorpius se levantó y se llevó a Albus al sofá de cuero donde le tumbó y se echó encima como un tigre sobre su presa. Repitió los mismos movimientos que Albus había realizado anteriormente y empezó a mamarle la polla. Albus gemía de placer. Se acordó de que les podían oír y conjuró a su varita e insonorizó la habitación con un hechizo.

Poco después mientras Scorpius se masturbaba y mamaba la polla de Albus, éste le rogó que parara porque estaba a punto de correrse.- Para, para… Te quiero sentir dentro Scorpius, vas a empalarme y a follarme con todas tus fuerzas.- Se levanto y se apoyó frente al escritorio, dejando su culo accesible y apoyando su polla contra el escritorio- ¡Fóllame!

Scorpius ya estaba tan cachondo que no se lo pensó dos veces y conjuró lubricante y un preservativo en su polla.- Ve con cuidado que soy virgen jeje.

-Voy a entrar poco a poco y me vas a sentir dentro tuya, nos vamos a convertir en uno y te voy a llevar al séptimo cielo. Te voy a follar.- Empezó a entrar poco a poco, el lubricante ayudaba, cada vez estaba más dentro y Albus empezó a chillar de dolor que gradualmente se fue convirtiendo en un placer inimaginable.

Scorpius se la metió hasta el fondo y empezó a entrar y salir, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Albus creía que moriría del placer.- Scorpius, más fuerte, más fuerte…Estoy a punto Scorpius venga más fuerte.- Cuando Scorpius no pudo aguantar más se corrió con un gran gemido de placer que hizo que Albus también se corriera y cubriese el escritorio de su corrida. Tardaron un rato en separarse. Scorpius se quedó dentro durante un tiempo, después sacó la polla todavía medio erecta y se quitó el preservativo que con un movimiento de varita desapareció. Albus se agachó y limpió con su boca la polla de Scorpius y después limpió el escritorio y a si mismo con un hechizo de limpieza.

Scorpius se inclinó sobre Albus y le besó apasionadamente. Con un hechizo hizo que el sofá se agrandase para que pudieran tumbarse dos personas y conjuró una manta.- ¿Te apetece dormir un poco? Jajaja creo que lo necesitamos.

-Claro. No me apetece irme, quiero quedarme contigo un rato más - y le dio un largo beso. Acto seguido se tumbó en la cama-sofá y dejó un hueco para que Scorpius se tumbara. Creo que nos queda un rato para poder dormir. Rose está de guardia. Si me necesita me llamará.- Quitó el hechizo de insonorización y conjuró una almohada.-ven.

Scorpius se tumbo juntó a él y le abrazó por la cintura juntando su pecho con la espalda de Albus y rozando su polla con las nalgas del mismo.- Descansa. Ya mañana pensaremos que debemos hacer Albus, de momento por ahora soy feliz.

8


End file.
